goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Joey the Metal saves Justin Schnick
Joey the Metal saves Justin Schnick is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 25th 2019 Cast * Joey the Metal-Joey * Justin Schnick-Dallas * Rescue Man-Alan * Lawson-Eric * Phineas T. Ratchet-Dave * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Madame Gasket-Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) * Lawson's dad-Wiseguy * Forge-Young Guy Transcript * Joey the Metal: I wonder what's on YouTube. * Justin Schnick: (off-screen) HELP, HELP HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M TRAPPED. * Joey the Metal: What, who goes there? * (Joey the Metal looks at the window and saw Justin Schnick gets kidnapped by Phineas T. Ratchet and Erwin Lawson) * Joey the Metal: Oh no, Justin Schnick is getting kidnap, I must save him fast. But first, I have to call Rescue Man right now. (phone) Rescue Man, it's me, Joey the Metal, I need your help. * Rescue Man: What is it Joey? * Joey the Metal: I saw Justin Schnick getting kidnapped by Lawson and Ratchet from Robots. Please be quick. * Rescue Man: OK, I'm coming fast as I can. * (Text: 5 minutes later) * Rescue Man: OK, let's go rescue Justin Schnick now. * Kosta Karatzovalis: What's going on? * Joey the Metal: Justin Schnick is getting kidnapped, we must save him. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh no, not those idiots again. OK, you both wish to good luck. * (At the chop shop) * (Meanwhile, Ratchet and Lawson carried Justin Schnick up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Justin Schnick on the conveyer belt) * Lawson: And stay there! * Ratchet: Time to die, Justin! * Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Justin! * (Then Justin Schnick was conveyed towards the Choppers) * Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! * Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! * Rescue Man: NO SO FAST RATCHET AND LAWSON. * Ratchet: Wait, hold your shreds, we've got trouble. * (Rescue Man bashes the wall) * Lawson: Oh no, it's Rescue Man, and with Joey the Metal. * Rescue Man: That's right, how dare you kidnap Justin Schnick that Joey saw you do it. * Joey the Metal: Hang on Justin, we are here to save you. * Ratchet: Oh will see about that. Choppers, get him. * Rescue Man: Oh no you don't. * (Rescue Man zaps the choppers into dust) * Ratchet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. MY CHOPPERS, THEY ARE DEAD. ALSO, THEY'RE MY MOTHER'S COWORKERS. * Joey the Metal: Gotcha both. * (Fight is censored) * Rescue Man: Now I'm going to call your dad and Madame Gasket to ground you. * Lawson: No (x18). * Ratchet: No (X18). * Joey the Metal: Shut up, it's for your own good. * Rescue Man: Oh wait, here comes Madame Gasket right up. * Madame Gasket: What's going on here. Oh hi Rescue Man and Joey the Metal, what brings you here. * Rescue Man: You won't believe for what just happen. * Madame Gasket: What did they do? * Joey the Metal: I saw Justin Schnick from getting kidnapped by Erwin Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet. * Madame Gasket: What! Lawson, how dare you team up with Ratchet to kidnapped Justin Schnick. That's it, I'm calling your father. And Ratchet, I will ground you in the moment. * Joey the Metal: Justin, are you okay. * Justin Schnick: I'm not okay, I got wounds on my whole body. * Joey the Metal: Don't worry, the ambulance will be here shortly. * Madame Gasket: Hello, Mr. Lawson, you son has team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnapped Justin Schnick and tries to melt him down into meat. Can you please ground him. OK, bye. * (Lawson's Dad's car arrives) * Lawson's Dad: Erwin, let's go home now. * (The car leaves with Lawson still crying) * Text: 2 minutes later * (The Ambulance crews picks up Justin Schnick) * Joey the Metal: Tell Alex Kimble to say hi for me. * Justin Schnick: OK, thanks. * Doctor: OK boys, take him away. * (They closes the door and The Ambulance leaves) * Joey the Metal: OK, now to tell the boys. Let's go Rescue Man. * Rescue Man: Where on it. * (At Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson) * Lawson's Dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Justin Schnick and try to melt him down into meat until Rescue Man and Joey the Metal saves the day?! You know you can't do that! * Lawson: But dad, Justin Schnick deserves it for making grounded videos out of alexkimblepoopy! * Lawson's Dad: That's a long story, but I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Justin Schnick and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! * Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * (Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet) * Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you team up with Erwin Lawson to kidnap Justin Schnick and try to melt him down into meat until Rescue Man and Joey the Metal saves the day?! You know you can't do that! * Ratchet: But Gasket, I mean mom, Justin Schnick deserves it for making grounded videos out of alexkimblepoopy! * Madame Gasket: That's a long story, but I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Justin Schnick and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! * Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Madame Gasket: Now I'll have to bring my co-workers including Forge back to life and berate them for their mistakes. * (Back at The Metal Punks) * Kosta: Joey, are you alright. * Joey the Metal: I'm fine, but I got some good news. * Ken the Emo: OK, were listening. * Joey the Metal: Lawson and Ratchet are now grounded, so Justin Schnick is safe, but he is now at the ambulance with bad wounds on his back. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh thank god. * (Back at the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with the Choppers) * Madame Gasket: Choppers, you should know that Justin Schnick is an organic person, not junk! All of you are in trouble, especially you, Forge! * Forge: Sorry. * Madame Gasket: Just to make sure not to make any mistakes again. Pronto. * Choppers: Yes, sir. Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Joey the Metal's adventures Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff